We are Lions
by KawaPlease
Summary: Il est comme un lion, il dort, et quand on se n'y attend plus, il mord, il blesse.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there!

Après une (très) longue absence due à ma flemme légendaire, je vous présente une nouvelle fic. Sachez que vous la devez à ParijanTaiyou :) Qui m'a subitement remotivée aujourd'hui même ;)

Bref, que dire? Quelques références à je ne sais quel épisode de House, là où la mère de Cuddy est à l'hôpital. Thème: PQ et dispute ;) Comme d'habitude, fic plutôt courte je pense.

Bonne lecture, et laissez vos reviews!

* * *

Et voilà où ils en étaient. Après tant de mois passés côte à côte, leur première dispute. Bon, d'accord, pas leur première, mais la seule qui semblait assez violente et empreinte de ressentiment pour instaurer un gel dans leur relation. D'ordinaire, chaque dispute finissait de la même façon: une blague stupide de House, un sourire lassé de Cuddy, un préservatif. Et tout le monde s'en portait très bien.

Seulement ce jour-là, tout allait de travers. C'était inexplicable. Cuddy se souvenait vaguement que leur dispute avait commencée au supermarché, un dimanche matin, et que l'objet de leur discorde était, assez bizarrement, un rouleau de papier toilette.  
"T'y connais rien, asséna un House de mauvaise humeur. Le papier toilette, c'est six épaisseurs minimum, sinon ça irrite les fesses.  
-House, tais-toi, chuchota Cuddy, inquiète des regards amusés que les clients du magasin leur jetaient. Tu es ridicule."  
Il haussa les sourcils.  
"C'est la meilleure! Moi, ridicule?  
-Quand tu fais des scènes pareilles pour des motifs aussi stupides que l'épaisseur du papier toilette, oui, répliqua Cuddy maintenant exaspérée."

House se renfrogna, vexé. Cuddy décida de laisser tomber: quand House se mettait dans des états pareils, il vallait mieux ne pas rentrer dans son jeu au risque de provoquer des dégâts considérables. De toute façon, tout cela serait oublié ce soir: ils allaient au cinéma, pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps. Rachel serait confiée de manière exeptionnelle à la mère de Cuddy (House avait fais la grimace mais n'avait rien objecté).  
Ils sortirent du supermarché, un peu tendus, et House se prit l'angle d'un Caddie poussé par un gamin haut comme trois pommes dans la cuisse droite. Il hurla de douleur, la colère s'installant de manière dangereuse dans ses yeux. Cuddy crut pendant quelques secondes qu'il allait décapiter l'enfant qui poursuivait sa route sans même s'excuser.  
"Il n'a pas fait exprès, dit Cuddy, soucieuse de l'apaiser."  
House se tourna vers elle, rouge de colère.  
"Pourquoi tu défends ce sale mioche? cracha-t-il. Il faut toujours que tu trouves des excuses à tout le monde! Je me contrefous qu'il ait fait exprès ou non, qu'il pisse encore au lit et que sa mère soit une dégénérée qui lui fait des attouchements quand elle le couche!"  
Cuddy se crispa. Quand House partait sur le terrain sensible de la maternité, ce n'était jamais bon signe.

"En parlant de mère..."  
Elle ferma les yeux. Il était sur sa lancée et ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas blessé, elle le pressentait.

"Quel genre de mère laisserait sa fille entre les mains de la froide psychopathe qu'est Mme Cuddy?  
-Ma mère n'est pas comme ça! protesta-t-elle. Elle est peut être un peu exigeante, mais..."  
Les yeux de House flamboyèrent.  
"Un peu exigeante? Mais elle n'a fait que ça de sa vie, exiger, exiger toujours plus de toi! Elle a beaucoup de points communs avec mon père, tu sais? Blessante, autoritaire, insensible. Et toi qui ne la défie JAMAIS!"  
Il avait hurlé et sa voix résonna à travers tout le parking. Cuddy sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
"Tu oublies que je l'ai défiée, se défendit-elle faiblement. Je l'ai persuadée de rester à l'hôpital...  
-Parce que je te l'ai ordonné! Tu ne fais jamais rien par toi même, et c'est parce que tu es FAIBLE!"  
Cuddy en resta bouche bée. Jamais House, malgré toutes les insultes qu'il avait proférées, ne lui avait dit qu'elle était faible. Elle savait au contraire qu'il la respectait parce qu'elle lui tenait tête.  
"Tu penses vraiment tout ce que tu as dit? demanda-t-elle d'une voix légérement tremblante."  
House soutint son regard. Ses yeux bleus étaient froids, durs, sans émotion particulière.  
"Oui.  
-Très bien."  
Elle lui arracha le sac qu'il portait et ouvrit la portière avant de la voiture.  
"Je ne resterai pas un moment de plus avec un homme qui m'insulte, moi et ma famille, dit-elle durement."  
Elle démarra le plus vite qu'elle put, sans un regard pour House dans le rétrouviseur.  
"Oh, Lisa, se dit-elle, quel malheur de devoir être forte..."

_TBC ..._


	2. Chapter 2

La suite, courte mais au moins ça me donne l'impression d'avancer rapidement :)

J'ai la flemme de me relire (j'ai écris tout d'un bloc jusqu'à ce que j'en ai assez), alors dites moi franchement ce que vous en pensez, laissez vos impressions, critiques, etc!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

"Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Wilson. Je me fous de connaître ses raisons. J'ai subi ça depuis trop longtemps. Même si je l'aime... Je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre m'asséner des atrocités sans réagir."  
Wilson soupira et étira ses jambes un peu raidies. Un peu plus tôt ce jour-là, House l'avait appelé, laconique et de très mauvaise humeur, pour qu'il vienne le chercher là où il se trouvait, sur un parking d'un obscur supermarché. Comme à son habitude, Wilson l'avait soumis à un interrogatoire serré; comme à son habitude, House l'avait envoyé paître. En se rendant chez Cuddy, bien décidé à découvrir de quoi il retournait, il avait trouvé une Cuddy effondrée, mais malgré tout très digne.  
"Que s'est-il passé? avait-il demandé, se retenant d'ajouter "encore"."  
Elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Comme c'était surprenant!

"House... commença-t-il, hésitant. Il est..."  
Il but une gorgée de l'orangeade que lui avait servie Cuddy pour trouver la meilleure formulation possible pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.  
"Il est comme un lion qu'on pense avoir dompté. Il dort, et quand on s'y attend plus, il mord, il blesse. C'est dans sa nature. Et penser qu'il peut changer, c'est aller au contraire de ce qu'il est.

Cuddy ricana.  
"Et moi alors, je suis quoi dans tout ça? Sa lionne? Tout juste bonne à rapporter de la nourriture et s'occuper des lionceaux?"  
Elle enleva un reste de vernis rouge qui était resté sur son ongle. Wilson jugea prudent de garder le silence.  
"Après tout, peut être que vous avez raison. Il ne changera jamais. Mais je dois veiller sur ma famille. Je ne veux pas que Rachel grandisse en étant constamment rejetée, repoussée. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle mérite.  
-House vous dirait que ce qu'on a n'a rien à voir avec ce que l'on mérite.  
-C'est à moi de décider de ce que Rachel aura! Dans quel univers elle grandira! House n'est pas... Ce n'est qu'une bête féroce, fit-elle en riant doucement, repensant à l'image du lion."  
Wilson se pencha vers elle.  
"Vous souhaitez donc que votre fille grandisse sans père, entourées d'hommes qui vont et viennent au grès de vos aventures? Ca ne sert à rien de vous voiler la face, Lisa. House n'est sûrement pas parfait, mais c'est lui que vous aimez."  
Cuddy resta silencieuse.

Elle se leva brusquement.  
"Il est temps que vous y alliez, Wilson. Merci d'être venu, mais j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule."  
Elle l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.  
"Votre petit discours était juste, mais il est hors de question que House reprenne sa place dans ma vie sans qu'il me prouve qu'il regrette sincèrement qu'il regrette ce qu'il a dit."

"Voilà ce qu'elle m'a dit. Tout ce que tu as à faire, House, c'est de t'excuser, de montrer un peu de remords."  
Wilson observa son meilleur ami, les sourcils froncés et les yeux plongés dans son verre de bourbon.  
"Ce que j'ai dit était vrai.  
-Non, House, c'était injuste et tu le sais bien.  
-Ce qui n'empêche pas ce que j'ai dit d'être vrai."

Wilson se passa une main dans les cheveux, désespéré par l'esprit buté de son ami.  
"Pour l'amour de Dieu, House, pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait ce que t fais le mieux: mentir ou te taire?  
-J'en sais rien. J'étais peut être de mauvaise humeur. Me souviens plus.  
-Tu lui as dit qu'elle était faible. Elle est tout sauf faible!  
-Avec sa mère, si.  
-Comme si tu ne l'étais pas avec ta propre mère!"  
House ferma brièvement les yeux. Touché.

« C'est juste que… »  
Il resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes.  
"Cuddy... Elle est censée être la plus forte d'entre nous, tu vois? La tigresse, la directrice d'hôpital! Et si elle commence à faiblir, alors... Je ne sais pas combien de temps je tiendrai."  
Wilson en resta bouche bée, House lui faisait là de bien étranges confidences!  
"Alors... Ca m'a fait peur, qu'elle ne tienne pas tête à sa mère, et tu sais bien comment je suis quand j'ai peur: je me mets en colère."  
Wilson le dévisagea, perplexe. Quelque chose clochait. Cela ne ressemblait pas à House de se livrer, de son plein gré. Il capta la lueur amusée dans les yeux de son ami.  
"Avoue, tu y a cru hein, à mon petit speech? Plutôt convaincant, nan? Mélo à souhait, et pathétique en diable!  
-House! Tu ne pourrais pas être sérieux, pour une fois?  
-Il est temps que tu partes, Jimmy.  
-House... soupira-t-il. Va t'excuser. Tu vas la perdre, et tu le regretteras.  
-Mes reproches étaient justes et fondées!  
-Dans ce cas... Tout le monde ment. Dis que tu regrettes ce que tu as dit."  
Il partit en claquant la porte, agacé par l'obstination de House.

Cuddy poussa Rachel à l'intérieur de la maison, un panier contenant son goûter dans une main et ses clés dans l'autre. Cela faisait exactement 24h qu'elle avait abandonné House sur le parking, non sans une certaine satisfaction. Si elle était toujours en colère, elle devait bien avouer qu'il lui manquait. Mais elle n'irait pas se jeter à ses pieds, ça, jamais.  
Rachel se précipita dans le salon et entreprit d'empiler ses cubes avec fracas. Cuddy sourit, attendrie, puis elle écouta les messages que contenait son répondeur qui clignotait silencieusement.  
"Allô, Lisa, ici Mme House."  
Cuddy se figea. La mère de House.  
"Voilà, j'appelle pour savoir si vous viendriez pour le week-end un de ces jours avec Greg et ma petite-fille!"  
Sa petite-fille?  
"Ca me ferait plaisir de vous voir tous les trois, avant de..."  
Une quinte de toux interrompit la voix qui s'élevait du téléphone et Cuddy se rendit soudainement compte que la mère de House semblait épuisée et triste.  
"Bref, reprit l'enregistrement, j'attends que vous rappeliez! Au revoir!"  
Blythe House n'était donc pas au courant de la dispute. Ce n'était pas étonnant. House n'appelait sa mère qu'une ou deux fois par an, et ce n'était certainement pas lui qu'il l'aurait mis au courant d'un quelconque problème dans sa vie sentimentale.  
Cuddy attrapa le téléphone. Elle s'entendait bien avec la mère de House. Elle était exactement le genre de mère qu'elle aurait rêvé d'avoir: douce, drôle, attentionnée. Elle composa le numéro, comptant les sonneries. Au bout de douze, le répondeur s'enclencha. Elle haussa les épaules; Mme House devait être sortie.  
Elle posa ses clés et se rendit au salon. Rachel leva les yeux vers elle et demanda de sa petite voix:  
"Maman, où il est Greg?"  
Cette simple question lui tordit le cœur.  
"Oui, murmura-t-elle, où es-tu, Greg?"

TBC! ;P

Alors?


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà une suite rapidement, avant la rentrée et avant que j'ai moins de temps pour écrire... J'espère que ça vous plaira, comme je l'ai déjà dit je me relis pas trop alors peut être que c'est un peu décousu comme histoire, mais bon, laissez vos reviews!

* * *

House se prit la tête dans les mains. Sa situation lui semblait inextricable. Ce n'était pas seulement Cuddy. Le coup de téléphone qu'il avait reçu une semaine auparavant l'affectait plus qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer. Il n'en avait parlé à personne.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi en aurait-il parlé à qui que ce soit? Il ne voulait pas inquièter Cuddy avec ça. Il avait toujours préféré être seul dans la souffrance.  
Il se demanda brièvement ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse. Lui qui d'ordinaire n'hésitait jamais pour ce qui était de décider du traitement d'un patient se révélait terriblement incomptément dès qu'il s'agissait de prendre des décisions qui concernaient sa vie personnelle.  
Il but une gorgée de bourbon, plongée dans ses réflexions. Il allait affronter la situation. Il était temps qu'il cesse de se terrer dans son appartement.  
House se dirigea en boitant vers le téléphone qui se mit à sonner alors qu'il allait décrocher. Surpris, il fronça les sourcils.  
"Allô? aboya-t-il.  
-Grégory House? dit une voix au bout du fil.  
-Oui, c'est moi, fit-il, agacé.  
-Ici Freddy Parker, le médecin qui est chargé du cas de votre mère."  
House déglutit.  
"Oui?  
-Votre mère vient d'être admise en urgence à l'hôpital San Diego. Je suis au regret de vous informer qu'elle a selon toute apparence tenter de mettre fin à ses jours.  
-Je serai là dans quelques heures, souffla House avant de raccrocher."  
Il ne n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus; il ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Il serait là pour sa mère cette fois-ci, même si c'était trop tard.

Wilson bailla. Il était tard, trop tard. Il souhaitait simplement se jeter dans son lit, ne penser à rien d'autre que le moelleux de son oreiller. Malheureusement, le SMS de House en avait selon toute apparence décidé autrement. Il soupira et lut le message.  
Et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et de chagrin.

"Wilson, sérieusement, il est tard, vous me parlerez de House demain, d'accord?"  
Cuddy tenta de refermer la porte. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, être réveillée à 2h du matin par l'oncologue n'était pas exactement le genre de chose dont elle rêvait en ce moment.  
"Cuddy! supplia Wilson en repoussant la porte, c'est important! Laissez moi entrer, il faut qu'on parle!"  
Elle soupira, vaincue et lassée, et entrouvrit la porte.

Ils s'assirent dans le salon.  
"Je vous écoute, mais faites vite. J'ai quelques heures de sommeil passées à pleurer à rattraper, ironisa-t-elle.  
-House est à l'hôpital, annonça Wilson sans préambule.  
-QUOI? hurla Cuddy, avant de se rappeler que Rachel dormait paisiblement dans la pièce d'à côté. Quoi? répéta-t-elle plus doucement, choquée."  
Wilson réalisa soudain le double sens de sa phrase.  
"Il n'a rien, dit-il, soucieux de rassurer Cuddy. Il est allé voir sa mère. Elle a... fait une tentative de suicide.  
-Mais... Elle m'a appelé hier encore! Elle m'a invité à aller la voir avec Rachel! Ca n'a aucun sens!"  
Elle se tut soudain, se remémorant le téléphone qui sonnait, sonnait, sans personne pour y répondre.  
"Pourquoi? dit-elle simplement.  
-Elle a un cancer. Phase terminale."  
Ils se turent. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter à cela.  
"House ne m'a rien dit, souffla Cuddy.  
-Je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas vous inquiéter."  
Nouveau silence. Wilson se pencha et attrapa la main de Cuddy.  
"Lisa. Je sais que House a besoin de vous. Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais il ne résistera pas seul si... le pire venait à se produire."  
Elle acquiesça. Les mots prononcés, les disputes, tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance devant la mort.  
"Je vais réveiller Rachel, annonca-t-elle simplement."

Elle se contenta de l'observer à travers la vitre qui séparait le couloir de la chambre d'hôpital où reposait la mère de House, pâle, mince, pratiquement un cadavre sur un drap blanc. Seul le moniteur où la fréquence cardiaque d'affichait prouvait qu'elle était encore vivante.

Il était simplement assis, sans trace de chagrin apparent, mais Cuddy le connaissait assez pour savoir que cette façade impassible n'était pas le reflet de ce qu'il éprouvait réellement. Elle aurait aimé lui chuchoter quelques mots de réconfort, mais elle savait fort bien qu'il détestait cela autant qu'elle.

Elle fit coulisser doucement la porte et entra sans bruit. Il ne leva même pas la tête. Cudyd supposa que Wilson l'avait prévenu de son arrivée.

« Hey, dit-elle, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter. »

Il inclina la tête, seul signe visible qu'il s'était aperçu de sa présence.

Elle s'approcha timidement, ne souhaitant pas le brusquer ou effectuer quelque geste maladroit et déplacé. Il tendit la main vers elle.

« Viens. »

Elle obéit, soulagée qu'il lui demande franchement d'être là avec lui.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés.

« Ils disent qu'elle a toujours une chance. »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Nous savons tous les deux ce qu'il en est, non ? Elle a ingéré tellement de médicaments qu'elle n'a pas repris conscience une seule fois en 24h. »

Cuddy se crispa. Après 24h sans amélioration, les chances de survie étaient quasiment inexistantes.

« Je suppose que c'est bien ce qu'elle voulait, non ?

-Je ne sais pas. »

Il la regarda enfin.

« Où est Rachel ?

-Wilson s'occupe d'elle. »

Il hocha seulement la tête.

« Je suis content que tu sois là, chuchota-t-il . »

Et alors, parce qu'elle était soudainement confiante, elle se risqua à dire :

« Ca va aller, Greg. »

Il sourit presque.

« Non. »

Et elle savait qu'il avait raison.

* * *

TBC...

Une review? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Haha, désolée pour ce vieux bug, je me suis rendu compte des heures plus tard que j'avais reposté le chapitre 2... Sûrement l'influence des drogues qu'on met dans mon café (citation d'un discours de Khadafi qui m'a fait beaucoup rire, Bref -')

Un petit chapitre où l'action ne progresse pas trop, mais qui est censé dévoiler un peu plus les sentiments de House... vous me direz ce que vous en pensez en laissant une petite review ;)

Au fait, c'est toujours les vacances pour vous?

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Durant la nuit, ils ne parlèrent pas. Ils restèrent côte-à-côte, sans bouger. Cuddy, malgré sa fatigue et l'engourdissement qui la gagnait luttait pour ne pas s'endormir. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul et lui donner l'oppurnité de fuir seul avec son chagrin. House respirait si doucement qu'elle vérifia deux fois s'il ne s'était pas endormi; mais il gardait les yeux fixés sur le visage pâle de sa mère, plongé dans ses pensées. Elle n'osait pas le déranger et restait donc droite, figée comme une statue, comme si un seul mouvement de sa part avait le pouvoir de détruire leur univers. Des courbatures commençaient cependant à se faire sentir douloureusement, et Cuddy se tortilla le plus discrètement possible sur sa chaise. House se tourna vers elle lentement, avec l'ombre d'un sourire las sur le visage. Cuddy stoppa net ses tentatives d'amélioration de son confort, l'air vaguement coupable.

"Je te paies un café? dit House doucement."

Elle sursauta en entendant le son de sa voix après plusieurs heures passées dans un silence complet. Il se leva et elle le suivit, inexplicablement gênée. Ils marchèrent pendant une éternité le long du couloir miteux pour atteindre une machine à café à l'aspect douteux.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sirotaient de concert leur café jaunâtre sans un mot.

"House... commenca Cuddy"

Il ne répondit pas.

"Greg... fit-elle, ne sachant plus de quelle manière l'atteindre.  
-Même si elle survit, elle n'aura plus que quelques mois à vivre. Son cancer est métastasé. Il n'y plus aucun espoir. Alors... autant qu'elle ne se réveille pas."

Cuddy ouvrit la bouche, choquée par la brutalité des paroles prononcées par House.

"Tu ne peux dire ça! Tu ne lui a pas dit au revoir! Est-ce que tu lui as jamais dit que tu l'aimais?"

Il eut un sourire amer.

"Ca lui ferait une belle jambe, quand elle sera morte, de savoir que son fils l'aime! Parce que devine quoi, une fois qu'on est mort, on est MORT! Alors quel intérêt!  
-Ca te ferait te sentir mieux, Greg, dit Cuddy qui cherchait désespérément un moyen de lui rendre espoir.  
-Je vois, ricana-t-il. Très égoïste, j'adore. C'est tout moi ça."

Elle ne répondit rien, peu désireuse de faire l'objet de sa colère et de son amertume.

"Ecoute, reprit-il, ma mère et moi... on a jamais été proches. Elle était toujours entre mon père et moi, toujours effacée lors des disputes. Quand elle prenait position, ce n'était jamais en ma faveur. Elle avait peur de mon père, autant qu'elle le détestait, je suppose..."

Il regarda Cuddy dans les yeux et murmura:

"Si je lui disais que je l'aimais, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle me croirait.  
-C'est ta mère, House, fit-elle doucement. Bien sûr qu'elle te croirait."

Il haussa les épaules.

"Il faut que tu ailles dormir quelques heures, reprit Cuddy. Tu es à bout, regarde-toi!"

Il avait l'air épuisé: les cernes lui mangeaient les yeux, ses paupières se fermaient par intermittence et ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'ordinaire. Il secoua la tête.

"Je vais encore rester un peu, annonca-t-il.  
-Greg...  
-Et puis j'irai dormir, je te le jure.  
-Bien... dit-elle, pas convaincue."

Elle s'éloigna. Il était clair que House ne souhaitait plus sa présence à ses côtés pour le moment.  
Elle trouva Wilson allonger sur le canapé de la chambre d'hôtel qu'elle avait louée.

"Rachel dort? demanda-t-elle.  
-Comme un bébé. Le voyage l'a épuisé. Pas d'amélioration de votre côté?  
-Non. House va..."

Elle hésita.

"Il va mal, c'est évident, mais..."

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Oh, et puis j'en sais rien, moi! Il n'a quasiment pas parlé; tout ce qu'il a dit, c'est qu'il vallait mieux qu'elle ne réveille pas. Merde, il faut que je dorme! ajouta-t-elle en baillant.  
-Bonne nuit, Cuddy, fit Wilson.  
-Il vaut peut être mieux que vous alliez le voir? dit-elle en se glissant sous les draps.  
-J'en doute."

Cuddy s'endormit instantanément, tout en sachant pertinemment que House n'en ferait rien. La nuit porterait conseil.

* * *

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

Je n'aime pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout ce chapitre. Mais j'ai envie de finir cette fic, alors je poste quand même ;)

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, please!

Bises :)

* * *

La nuit ne fut d'aucun conseil. Elle ne fut pas même apaisante.

«J'aurais dû lui dire au revoir ! Tu avais raison, ajouta-t-il comme si cela lui fendait le cœur de l'admettre. »

Elle soupira.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-J'aurais dû. Je savais bien qu'elle trop faible pour survivre plus de quelques jours. Et maintenant... »

House posa les yeux sur le corps inerte de sa mère qui reposait paisiblement dans son cercueil. L'enterrement aurait lieu dans quelques heures, et l'assistance, après avoir défilé devant le cercueil avait laissé Cuddy et House seuls dans la chapelle.

« Tu sais... C'était ta mère. Elle n'avait pas besoin de t'entendre lui dire que tu l'aimais... Elle le _savait_. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Peut être. »

Cuddy savait qu'il souffrait, malgré tout ses efforts pour cacher sa peine sous des tonnes d'amertume. Elle le savait et ignorait quoi faire pour le soulager. Depuis l'arrêt cardiaque et tous les efforts de House pour le faire repartir, ils ne s'étaient pas réellement parlé. Elle eut une moue désolée.

« Nos relations ont toujours été placées entre parenthèses. Il n'y avait que mon père, que lui, toujours lui, entre nous deux ! Et ma mère... Je suppose qu'elle ne voulait rien faire pour lui déplaire. Elle ne faisait _jamais_ rien, en fait.

-Tu exagères... souffla Cuddy. Elle t'aimait... répéta-t-elle encore. »

House ne répondit rien. Il était clair qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit. Cuddy pressa le bras de son compagnon et le tira hors de sa contemplation douloureuse.

« Allez, viens, Greg. »

Elle vit clairement une larme s'écraser sur le tapis. Elle se convainquit que ce n'était rien. House ne pleurait jamais. Elle préférait nier sa souffrance plutôt qu'admettre que sa présence n'apaisait en rien sa souffrance. Elle l'entraîna hors de la chapelle en hâte.

Il serra les dents tout le long de la cérémonie. Le cercueil était maintenant refermé, mais le simple fait de connaître son contenu lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Sa gorge était douloureuse à force de contenir ses pleurs. Il se sentait comme un gamin qu'on vient de talocher et qui tente de ne pas éclater en sanglots.

Il sentait les regards de son équipe, de Wilson, des amis de la famille fixés sur lui et il se demanda brièvement ce qu'il attendait de lui. Guettaient-ils le moment où il verserait une larme ? Il serra les dents encore plus fort et pria pour ne pas se briser la mâchoire. Il aperçut dans l'assistance celui qu'il savait être son père biologique et l'évalua mentalement, plus pour distraire sa douleur que par réel intérêt. Assez beau, dans le genre vieux bellâtre. House se surprit à se demander s'il savait seulement qu'il était son fils. Il capta un instant son regard et il sut. Le vieux avait honte. Honte de lui. Honte d'avoir pu baiser sa mère sans mettre de capote, se dit House avec colère. Il serra les poings et sentit aussitôt le regard mi-inquiet mi-interrogateur de Cuddy sur lui. Il se força à se détendre et reporta son attention sur le discours larmoyant d'un prêtre qui n'avait selon toute vraisemblance jamais connu sa mère.

Le reste de la cérémonie fut expédiée en un quart d'heure, et toute l'assemblée se retrouva sous un ciel d'un bleu écœurant. House fixa le gazon lorsque le cercueil fut descendu dans la tombe. Il entendit vaguement la voix de Wilson et sa main lui tapoter l'épaule, sentit la main de Cuddy dans la sienne.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de cette dernière.

« Tu veux que je te laisse seul ? »

Il hésita, ne voulant pas la blesser. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'avant l'hospitalisation de sa mère, il lui avait dit des choses qu'il préférait oublier et qu'elle l'avait planté sur le parking du supermarché.

« Juste deux minutes, s'il te plaît, dit-il doucement en serra un peu plus sa main dans la sienne. »

Elle acquiesça et s'éloigna de quelques mètres, tenant Rachel par la main. Il les observa songeusement. Elles formaient réellement un tableau touchant. Il ne voulait pa les perdre. Il savait que tôt ou tard, Cuddy repenserait à ce qu'il lui avait dit et qu'elle partirait. Il ne voulait pas compter sur sa pitié pour rester.

Il observa quelques minutes la pierre tombale, sentant une vague de tranquillité l'emporter. La douleur était toujours là, quelque part, mais il savait qu'elle l'habitait et le rendait, d'une certaine manière, plus fort.

Il sentit un choc contre sa jambe. Rachel s'était jeté contre lui et lui enserrait la jambe droite. Il vacilla quelques secondes avant de retrouver sa stabilité. Il sourit à la petite fille qui le regardait d'un air grave.

« Elle est morte, ta maman ?

-Oui, Rachel. Elle est morte.

-Tu es triste ?

-Oui. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Alors pourquoi tu pleures pas ?

-Quoi, on ne peut pas être triste sans pleurer ?

-Bah, non, répondit-elle, déterminée. Dans les dessins animés à la maison, quand quelqu'un meurt tout le monde pleure !

-Et tu nous fais des rimes en plus ! »

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

« Laisse tomber. Tu vois, je ne pleure pas parce que j'ai ta maman et toi, avec moi.

-Alors tu vas encore venir pour dîner et regarder un film et dormir dans le lit de maman ?

-Oui, si ta maman veut bien. »

Rachel se tourna vers sa mère qui était restée en retrait.

« Maman ! Greg vient à la maison ce soir ? »

Cuddy eut un sourire.

« Bien sûr. »

Ces deux simples mots amenèrent un large sourire sur le visage de House. Il avait une chance de se racheter. Il avait encore une chance de la regagner.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

Excusez moi pour l'attente... Vous devez être habitués maintenant ! ;)  
Tant pis pour David Shore! Sans blague, si j'ai envie de réconcilier House et cuddy, j'ai le droit, nan?  
Vu que j'ai écrit ce chapitre avec la chanson How do you sleep de John Lennon, je vous conseille d'en faire autant (aucun rapport avec le contenu du chapitre, mais who cares?)  
Bonne lecture, et à la prochaine! Cette fic est officiellement terminée (OUF)

(.com/fr/#music/result/all/how%20do%20you%20sleep%20lennon)

* * *

House sentait comme le prédateur guettant une fragile gazelle. Il écouta les bruits étouffés à travers l'épaisse porte d'entrée de la maison de Cuddy. Il n'osait pas frapper. S'il échouait maintenant, ce serait fini. Si c'était fini... Il ne préférait pas même y penser. Il perdrait non seulement Cuddy, mais tout ce qu'il était devenu. Il serait à nouveau seul.  
La porte s'ouvrit devant lui. Sans poser de questions, Cuddy lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il était là, et cela depuis plus d'un quart d'heure.  
Il pénétra doucement dans la maison, respirant à fond l'odeur de Cuddy et de sa fille qui imprégnait la maison toute entière. Il manqua de suffoquer tellement il aimait ce parfum.

"Rachel est au lit."

Il sursauta en entendant sa voix. "Bon Dieu, calme-toi, House. Elle ne va pas te bouffer quand même! Enfin..." Il savait bien que Cuddy était loin d'être aussi inoffensive qu'elle le paraissait.

"Tu veux quelque chose? Bourbon, vin, Coca, cigüe?  
-Tu n'oserais pas, dit-il en souriant, quelque peu déconcerté cependant.  
-Bourbon alors, fit-elle avec un petit sourire qui le fit frissonner."

Il s'assit sagement sur le canapé. Cette situation lui rappelait vaguement ses années de collège, les longues minutes passées à attendre le proviseur qui allait indubitablement le renvoyer -encore. Cuddy s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de lui, après lui avoir tendu son verre. House se sentait très seul et vulnérable, sur ce grand canapé, ce qui était sûrement le but recherché par sa chère et pas si tendre.

"Comment va Rachel?  
-Tu l'as vu cet après-midi, House, fit Cuddy, vaguement amusée.  
-C'est vrai."

Un silence gênant s'installa.

"Ecoute, Greg, on ne va pas tourner autour du pot, dit-elle en essayant autant de douceur que possible dans sa phrase. Dis ce que tu as à dire."

Il hocha la tête.

"J'aimerais m'excuser, dit-il, le plus sincèrement du monde."

Elle attendit. Elle n'allait pas lui mâcher le travail.

"Ce que je t'ai dit..."

Il réfléchit quelques instants. Cuddy patienta.

"Ecoute, je ne veux pas me chercher d'excuses. Je venais d'apprendre que ma mère allait mourir de son cancer, et ça m'a... Je ne voulais pas admettre que cela me touchait. Je l'ai détestée, tu sais?"

Cuddy sentit sa corde sensible vibrer, et elle détesta ça. Elle n'était pas censée se laisser apitoyée! Pas ce soir! Etait-elle une lionne, oui ou non?

"Elle était toujours soumise à l'autorité de mon père. Quand il entrait dans une de ses colères démentielles et qu'il me battait, elle préférait sortir de la pièce et s'occuper du linge."

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle savait que House faisait un effort considérable pour lui révéler une partie douloureuse de son enfance, et elle admirait cela.

"Mais savoir qu'elle allait mourir, c'était... horrible. Je t'en ai voulu. Ta mère à toi n'était pas mourante. C'est une femme forte, autoritaire, tyrannique. Sauf erreur de ma part, elle va t'empoisonner la vie pendant encore de longues années. Elle a ça dans le sang. Le seul défaut de ma mère était d'être faible. Et les faibles meurent.

-Greg... souffla Cuddy qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Attends. Je pensais tout ce que je t'ai dit. Ta mère a besoin d'être confronté à quelqu'un qui ne se rangera pas à son avis, qui ne se pliera pas à ses lois. Mais je sais bien que je suis le dernier à être en mesure de critiquer ta relation avec elle. J'ai été un fils plutôt ingrat, je crois, dit-il avec un petit sourire qui se voulait ironique mais qui était simplement amer. Alors... Je voulais juste te dire que je suis désolée de t'avoir dit tout cela et que je te suis vraiment reconnaissant d'avoir été là pour moi, même après... tout ça."

Elle acquiesca, la gorge nouée.

"Je tiens à toi, Lisa, murmura-t-il. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre. Mais je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus de moi à tes côtés. Je comprendrai."

Prononcer ces mots faillit le rendre fou de tristesse. Il ne voulait même pas entendre ce qu'elle lui répondrait.

"House."

Il tressaillit, se préparant à se lever et à se diriger vers la porte.

"Honnêtement, je savais à quoi m'attendre en démarrant une relation avec toi. Je sais que tu me feras du mal, involontairement ou non, mais je sais aussi que je souffrirai bien plus en devant prétendre ne rien ressentir pour toi..."

Une vague de soulagement le traversa. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait jeté à la figure dans une crise colère et de ressentiment, elle voulait toujours de lui? Il était soit génial au point qu'elle l'adulait, ou alors il était tout simplement l'homme le plus chanceux sur Terre.

"Je t'aime, lui déclara-t-il.

-Je t'aime aussi."

Ils se sourirent. Il se leva doucement, s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se blottit dans ses bras, écoutant son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Après un long moment, elle releva la tête, et plongea brusquement sa langue dans sa bouche, avec une vigueur quasiment féline. Elle le sentit sourire tout contre ses lèvres.

"Alors, si j'ai bien compris, on baise?"

Cette phrase si triviale fit rire Lisa Cuddy.

"On baise, confirma-t-elle. Comme des bêtes. Comme des lions."

Et ils baisèrent.

FIN!

(Oui, ben quoi ? J'en avais marre de faire phrases pleines de sentiments, donc j'ai clôturé de manière un peu "cavalière" et peu distinguée. :P)  
Qu'en avez-vous pensé?


End file.
